Superintendent Swan's Daughter
by alicen5
Summary: Bella works at a bar part time. As the Chicago Police Department Superintendent's daughter, she doesn't get out much. Edward is her security one night while she is working. Unknown to Bella, there is someone who wants to hurt her. Her father takes it upon himself to ensure her safety. What will happen to Bella and what is Edwards role in it? AH. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Working as a bartender night after night can be exhausting. The late nights, the drunken guys hitting on you, the craptastic bands who think they'll become something. Eventually it all starts to wear on your nerves.

I've worked weekends at Billy's since it opened 3 years ago as a favor to the owner, and my best friend in the whole world, Jake. Now this bar isn't an 'adult' bar by any means but the guys do like to come here to drink. Jake's ingenious idea was to get hot girls to wear black bikinis and tiny jean shorts to tend the bar, even in the middle of winter. Apparently it paid off because Billy's was doing very well for itself. Jake had plans to expand into the building next door within the next couple months.

Tonight wasn't much different than any other Saturday night. I worked behind the bar for the first few hours but some of the customers were getting out of hand on the floor so Jake pulled me from behind the bar and had me take over Jessica's place. I reached behind me and double knotted my bikini top, grabbed my signature bottle of Vanilla Grey Goose, a clean towel and tried to find the nearest security guy to cover me. Although I can defend myself, Jake always wants one of the security guys to be with us when we go on the floor.

Jessica stalked behind the bar with a grateful smile "Good luck out there girl. The guys are quite handsy tonight." I smirked and shook my head. As Jessica pulled her jean shorts on, I looked around for another minute or so and didn't see security anywhere so I called Jake.

He answered on the first ring "Bells, aren't you supposed to be taking Jessica's place on the floor?"

"Well, if I could find any of your security team, I would be. But they're no where to be found. Got anybody for me? Or I could go alone, your choice." I didn't care either way.

"Shit. I thought Mike was going to follow Jessica back. I'll send someone to you now. Don't leave without someone." He said and hung up.

I sat my bottle and towel behind the bar and helped out until my 'bodyguard' walked to the side entrance of the bar. I'd never seen this guy before so tonight must have been his first night working. "Are you Bella?" He gave me a half smile and stuck out his hand.

"Yeah, I am. You here to cover me on the floor?" I replied grasping his hand lightly. I turned back to where I left my bottle and towel with him following me.

"I am. My name is Edward by the way. You know, in case you need me to do anything to you...for you...shit. You know what I mean." He stumbled out.

For once, I was glad that the lights were dim in this place because I knew that I was blushing. Smiling, I handed him my towel and vodka and dropped my shorts revealing my black ruffled boy short bikini bottoms.

Being able to keep my shorts on is one of the reasons I liked working behind the bar. But if Jake needed me on the floor, things were starting to get pretty bad. He knew that I could pretty much put down any guy in this bar. With my dad being the Superintendent of Police in our lovely city of Chicago, I had taken my share of self defense classes.

Taking in a deep breath I bent over to make sure my stiletto thigh high boots were zipped all the way up and took off walking to the floor. If we are on the floor, Jake wants us moving at all times so I grabbed the bottle and towel from Edward and danced over to my table.

I ran up the steps that help us get on the tables. Jake had them built for the weekends so we could be seen easier. I started moving my body to the DJ's music then took in all the guys that were at the table. After a couple songs, one comes on that I know to be one of the songs that we all are supposed to dance to so if we aren't actively pouring drinks behind the bar (and sometimes even if we are) we all supposed to hop up on the bar and start dancing to it. I look up the DJ booth and see Jake up there smiling at me. He winks at me and bounces his hands above his head trying to silently tell me to dance. I glare at him but reluctantly start to dance to the song.

I'm only one of two girls on the floor tonight so I know its going to be a competition to get the crowd to come to me. Looking to my right, I see Victoria on her table with guys panting like dogs around her. Her security guard James has his flashlight trained on her with the strobe effect button pressed. I have to admit, it looks pretty cool. Squatting down, I curl my finger at Edward to get him to come over and show him what James is doing and ask him to do the same thing.

He backs up and clicks the flashlight on. I listen to where we are in the song and start dancing to it with my Vanilla Grey Goose in my right hand and using the towel to draw attention to my side of the bar in my left.

The regular patrons rush to us when we dance like this because they know that we give away 3 shots when the dance is over. I look around to see who might not be completely intoxicated to give my shots to. I see a tall buff man with bright blue eyes and a beer bottle in his hand near the outskirts of the crowd. He'll work well. I scan the crowd again and see two blondes on my left. One is a guy with shaggy dishwater blond hair holding a beer and the other is a statuesque woman with long shiny blonde hair who is stirring the drink in her hand. They are talking and watching me. They must know each other.

I get their attention by pointing 2 fingers at them and curl my finger up to have them come over to me. I look to the right and see the tall man still watching me. I point at him and curl my finger at him. He shakes his head at me and smiles, silently declining. I shake my head at him and look at him again. I point to him then point down at my table and quirk an eyebrow. He gives me a small smile, shakes his head and starts walking over.

When these songs are over, the music turns down, Edward trains the flashlight on me to give the DJ's spotlight time to find me and the crowd directly in front of my table clears out for the 3 people I have selected to get their shots. The two blondes make it there first so I look at the girl first.

"Ladies first" I tell her. She slowly walks over to me and I twirl my finger to get her to turn her back to me. I touch her shoulder and have her lean back against the table. I kneel down and lay my towel on her throat so I don't have to worry about spilling any vodka on her clothes. "I'm Bella by the way" I lean down to whisper into her ear "Are you sure you're okay with this? I've got Vanilla Grey Goose." Jake likes us give them an out and tell them what alcohol we are giving them. She nods her head and smiles. I touch her jaw and she opens her mouth to accept my shot. I tip the bottle and count silently in my head One One Thousand Two One Thousand I turn the bottle back upright and grab the towel. She stands and throws her hands in the air. The crowd applauds and gives a couple cat calls. They always like some girl on girl for some perverted reason.

Turning around she winks at me as she slips a bill into my bikini bottom near my hip as a tip for the shot. I smile and thank her. I look over to the blond man that was with her and use my finger to call him next.

He comes over and assumes the position I just showed the woman. I kneel down and lean down to tell him the same thing I just told the woman, only a little louder "I'm Bella and I've got Vanilla Grey Goose here. Would you like a shot?" He smiles and says "Oh yeah, gimme some!" I smile in return. Placing the towel at his chin I tip the bottle and count again One One Thousand Two One Thousand and tip the bottle back upright. He turns around and gives me a kiss on my cheek as I feel him slide a bill into my bikini top. I chuckle slightly and tell him thank you. He turns and walks back over to the woman with a smile on his face.

One more and then the spot light will shut off and I can dance in my own little world again.

I raise my eyebrow at the man who initially declined my shot and curl my finger at him. He walks over at a slow pace and stands directly in front of me. With me kneeling on the table he is just as tall as I am. He has to be at least 6'4" but he has a small smile and his blue eyes shine so I'm know not to be afraid of him. Instead of doing the quiet questioning like I did with the other two, I ask him out loud and in front of everyone hoping that being publically asked, he won't turn me down. "I'm Bella and I've got some Vanilla Grey Goose. You want a shot?" He narrows his eyes but smiles at me and his dimples show. "Fine. I'll take your shot." He turns around and gets into the position. I put the towel around his chin and turn the bottle up One One Thousand Two One Thousand. I tip the bottle back over and he turns around and raises his eyebrow at me. "Thank you" he says as he takes a bill and places it in my bikini bottom at my other hip. I smile and thank him as the music turns back up.

I get off my knees and stand back up on the table. I start dancing like no one it watching. I know people are definitely watching me because I can see the strobe effect that Edward started doing again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see another one of the bartenders take over for Victoria to give her a break. Alice turns to me and waves at me. I smile and try to wave back with just as much enthusiasm.

Around 1:30 it's time for my break. I look at Edward and curl my finger at him to get him to come to me. I kneel down again to get on his eye level "Hey, can you go to the back bar and have Victoria come out here again? I wanna take a break." I give him a small smile as incentive to do this for me.

"Well Bella, I was told to never leave you alone tonight." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Then can you at call the back bar and tell them to have her come over?" I beg. I am tired and I want to take a break before it gets too late.

He nods at me and turns around to go back to his post to call the bar for me. Just as I'm standing up, I feel someone sweep my legs out from under me and hold my shoulders as I fall backwards. I start thrashing around and instantly calm when I fell the cold blade of a knife at my neck. "Pretend you passed out. Now." I hear grumbled in my ear.

I go limp and close my eyes because I have no other choice at this point. I can feel him carry me down the hall and passed the bathrooms and into one of the supply closets. When he sets me down on the floor, I get a good look at who has taken me. I would know his face anywhere. Alec Volturi. I went out on maybe 3 dates with him months ago. I didn't think that we clicked so I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. "Why are you doing this Alec?"

He throws the knife on a table and his forehead scrunched up and I can tell that he is angry when he speaks "Do you really think that you can leave me Bella? Do you think that I will just let you walk away from me?"

"Alec, it's been months. If you wanted to go out again, why didn't you just call me?" I try to placate him. I want to take as much time as possible so I can give security time to find me.

"I did Bella. I called you all the time. Every time I showed up here, they would say you weren't here. When you got your number changed, it pissed me off. You are mine Bella, mine. Now we are going to be together. Properly. I want you to be mine forever." He hissed as he turned around with an extra chair to barricade the door.

Just before he got the chair under the handle, the door swung open. Edward had shoved the door open and pushed the chair away. He looked glorious with his chest heaving with exertion, his crazy hair and narrowed bright green eyes. He grabbed Alec by the neck and shoved him into a wall and turned him around.

He pulled both of Alec's arms up above his head and held them with one hand. Reaching around for his handcuffs he got one wrist in and pulled it down behind his back. He shoved his elbow between his shoulder blades and pulled his other arm down to lock it into the handcuffs. As he roughly shoved him into the wall again I saw blood start to trickle down Alec's face. Edward spun him around and marched him to the back entrance of the bar.

I sat there for a second in shock. Quickly getting my feet back under me, I stumble to the back door. I see Alec being loaded in the back of a police car with an angry look on his face. It looked like that dark headed guy I gave a shot to was the one putting him in there.

Edward said something quietly to him then turned back around to the back door of the bar and smiled at me. I smiled back and lifted a hand in a small wave. From my left I heard "Isabella Marie". Shit. Where did my dad come from and why is he here?

I looked over at him and gave him my best 'don't-be-mad-at-me-daddy' smile and walked over to hug him. I threw my arms around his chest and he put his on top of my shoulders and lightly kissed my head "I'm glad you are okay Bells but if it hadn't been for Sergeant Cullen here, things could have been much worse." He said and tilted head towards Edward.

Wait, did he say Sergeant Cullen? I turned my head to the side and raised my eyebrow towards Edward "Sergeant Cullen, hmm?" He just looked at me and jerked his head once to acknowledge it as the truth.

I extracted myself from my dads arms and told him "I need to get back into the bar dad. We are swamped in there and I don't want to leave Jake hanging. Can I please come by and give a statement in the morning? Please daddy?" I pouted my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. I knew he couldn't resist that shit. He grumbled under his breath and finally nodded but said "Only of Sergeant Cullen stays here with you Bells. I can't have anyone else bothering you."

"Okay daddy" Kissing him on the cheek I took off back into the bar. Hopefully no one saw what happened. I walked back over to the front bar and grabbed my shorts and pulled them on. Remembering the bottle of vodka hopefully still sitting on the table, I took back off towards where I was dancing before.

When I got there, I didn't see it. I wasn't worried that Jake was going to get pissed because someone got booze for free; I was more worried about whoever took the bottle's ability to drive.

Kneeling down on the floor to grab the towel that had fallen, I saw a pair of boots come into view. Grabbing my towel, I looked up to see the blond man that I gave a shot to earlier staring back at me. Standing up with my towel in my hand, I smiled at him "I'm Jasper" he said sticking his hand out. "It's good to meet you Jasper." I replied.

He pulled his left hand from behind his back and smiled at me when he produced the bottle of vodka. "I grabbed this for you. I hope you don't mind. But you can only have it back on one condition." I thought I detected a southern drawl when he spoke and wondered in passing where he was from.

"And what would that condition be, Jasper?" I was curious to know what he wanted in return for the bottle.

"That dark haired girl that was on the other table before you took off? I wanna meet her." He wanted to meet Alice.

"Okay Jasper. You have a deal. Meet me in the VIP room at 3:30. You can bring your friend too." I said as she walked up. I smiled at her, grabbed my bottle and took off to the bar Alice was back working at.

"Alice! I've got a hottie that wants to meet you." I squealed when I made it to her.

"Ah! Really? When? Where? What does he look like? Do I look okay? How does my breath smell?" She rattled off without giving me time to respond.

"Just meet me in the VIP room at 3:30. And you look fine Alice." I took off towards the VIP room to get it ready for company. I heard the door close behind me softly and spun around to see who had followed me in.

"Edward. Sorry, sorry. Sergeant Cullen. What can I do for you?" I turned around to finish prepping the bar. I wasn't really mad at him. I was more frustrated at my dad and Jake for allowing him to follow me and act like one of our employees.

"Bella, please don't be upset. We had some information that Alec was going to be here tonight and he has already made several threats on your life to your dad. He just wanted you safe." He said soothingly.

"Well, if he would have told me about it, maybe I wouldn't be so upset. But daddy thinks that he can just have people watching me and expects me not get upset about it." I spat.

I grabbed a towel and started wiping down the tables and the bar top. Turning around from the end of the bar, I almost ran right into him. He grips the top of my arms to steady me and looks directly into my eyes. "I'm sorry he didn't tell you. I know that he wanted to, but we had to make everything as believable as possible. If you would have known Alec might be there tonight, you probably would have acted different. Am I wrong?"

He had me there. I'm a terrible actress. I just scowled at him. He knew he had me. He continued when I didn't respond "Then of all the people in the crowd you could have given shots to, you had to pick the Officer that was here with me." He chuckled.

"Lemme guess, the tall one with dark hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Emmett. And that is why he declined your offer initially. Then you called him out to everyone and he had to take the shot to keep up the charade."

"Well, where is he? He may as well be here for this get together." I responded.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Emmett walked in and gave me a big smile. "Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you. Again." He smiled as he squeezed my hand again.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett." I looked back at Edward and said "I have a few friends coming in here. You both are welcome to stay or you can get the hell out. I don't care either way."

Emmett took a seat on one of the leather couches "Well, Ed, I'm staying put. You?"

Edward took in a deep breath and looked at Emmett and gave him a tight smile "Sure, I'll stay."

Just as Edward sat on the couch there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Alice stood on the other side bouncing up and down on her toes. She was trying to look over my shoulder to see if her mystery guy was in the room "He's not here yet Alice. Don't worry."

She walked around me and stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Emmett and Edward.

Emmett stood up and put out his hand "Emmett McCarty. Good to meet you, Alice is it?"

She took his hand "Alice Brandon. And who are you?" She looked pointedly at Edward.

"Edward Cullen" He held out his hand just as she did. She smiled at him then turned to me. "So, where is this mystery guy Bella?"

"He should be here any minute Ali. Just have a drink and calm down a little."

She walked over to the bar, popped the cap off a beer and went to sit down on the couch. I turned around just as Jasper and his friend walked in the open door. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek then continued to walk further into the room.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" Alice said quietly looking directly at him.

He ducked his head like the good southern gentleman he apparently is and said "I'm sorry ma'am".

He held out his hand and she immediately grabbed it. "I'm Alice by the way. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Jasper. And I'm very honored to meet you." He returned with his southern drawl out in full force.

"I'm Rosalie by the way" I heard from just inside the door. I spun around and acknowledged her "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I looked over towards Edward and Emmett who had both stood up and walked over to meet them. Edward stuck his hand out first "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." She replied.

Emmett came up right beside Edward and stuck his hand out "Hi there. I'm Emmett McCarty. Can I get you something to drink?"

I had a feeling that Emmett was trying to make a good impression on her. They walked away talking and when Emmett reached the bar he looked over at me and Edward and gave us a smirk.

I turned to Edward and he smiled at me. "So, now that we're not working anymore tonight, you want to get something to drink?" He asked.

I held up the bottle of vodka and he smiled at me. "You know, I really enjoyed being your security tonight. You are amazing when you dance out there." A small smile came over my lips and I replied with a "thanks" I could barely hear myself.

He smiled as he grabbed the bottle from my hands and turned around to go to the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila, some salt and a lime that was cut up earlier. He walked us over to the couch. I followed him over there and sat down beside him. He grabbed one of the shot glasses and poured some of the vodka in it.

He handed me the shot and watched me take it. I saw him take swallow as I lifted the shot to my mouth. I grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured him a shot. He picked up the lime and looked at me with a smirk on his face. Reaching up to my neck and pushed the hair away behind my shoulder, he lightly touched my cheek silently asking me to tilt my head. I did as he asked and felt the coolness of the lime as he swiped it across a small place on my neck then felt some of the salt trickle down my shoulder as he got everything ready so he could take the shot. He turned the lime so I could grab it in between my teeth and smiled at me.

Leaning in, he ran his nose up my jaw and back down my neck to where the salt was sitting on my neck and I felt the warmth of his tongue as he gathered the salt and small amount of lime juice from my neck. He brought the shot glass to his mouth to take in the tequila and dropped the glass on the table beside him. He looked into my eyes as he leaned forward to take the lime from my teeth. When our lips touched, there was a strange tingly feeling I'd never felt before.

He pulled the lime out of his mouth and dropped it into the shot glass without taking his eyes off mine. He leaned in at the same time I did and pulled me to him by wrapping his strong hands around the back of my neck. I gave into the warmth of his lips. When I felt his tongue trying to make its way into my mouth, I parted my lips taking it in hungrily. We broke apart when I started to hear cat calls from the people that I'd forgotten were in the room.

"Damn little Bella, that was hot!" Emmett roared.

I looked down at my shoes trying to keep everyone from seeing my blush. I looked up at Edward and gave him a small smile. Looking up, I whispered "Wanna get out of here?"

I looked him in the eye as he nodded. Hoping that no one would notice, we started slowly towards the door. We were almost out when I heard Alice shout "Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" I chuckled under my breath and grabbed Edwards hand to start walking back to the front of the bar where I had left my purse.

When we made it to the employee entrance, he stopped me. "Oh, hey, I forgot I rode here with Emmett. Is there any chance you could drive?" I assured him that I was more than okay with driving and walked over to my beautiful new car.

When I hit the button to unlock the matte black Audi R8 he almost walked passed, Edwards eyebrows rose and he looked at me in awe. I just smiled and slid into the drivers seat. He hopped in right behind me.

He kept staring at me while I was driving so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going but when we pulled up into my driveway a couple minutes later I looked over at him and smiled. "So, yeah. This is me." I said getting out of the car. He just sat there for a minute probably trying to figure out what was going to happen when I walked toward the door. I sort of was too.

Walking into my house, I leaned down to peel my boots off and started toward the kitchen to grab something to drink. "Want something to drink?" I walked to my wine fridge and tried to decide what new bottle of wine I wanted to open. I turned around and saw Edward was slowly walking into my kitchen from the family room. I grabbed the first bottle of red wine my hand touched. I went to the drawer and grabbed the opener then a couple of glasses out of the cabinet. I opened the bottle and poured them into the two glasses.

"You have a beautiful home, Bella"

I held out my hand with his glass of wine and responded "Thank you. I just moved in last year and I'm still getting used to being here."

Edward smirked at me and said "Yeah, I know what you mean. I just moved into the city a couple months ago and it takes a while to get acclimated to living on your own."

I looked down at my bathing suit and chuckled. I looked at Edward and said "I've got to get out of this bathing suit and take a shower to get the grime of Alec's hands off me. I might be a while, make yourself comfortable?" He nodded so I took off up the stairs towards my bedroom and started stripping off my work clothes.

I went into my bathroom and took off my bathing suit and jean shorts just leaving them on the floor as I walked to the shower. I hopped in and the water warmed me up immediately. As I washed my hair, I started to think about the man downstairs.

I made sure to rewash my body to get all the feelings of Alec off me and turned to shut off the water when a figure standing in my bathroom door caught my eye. I yelped and turned to look out the glass again. Standing at my bathroom door was Edward. It didn't look like he was watching me shower but more like he was just taking a look around. He was making himself comfortable like I told him to.

I grabbed my towel and started to dry off. Once my body was dry, I wrapped the towel around me and tucked it into the top to keep it secure. I grabbed another one and started to dry my hair. I bent in half and flipped my hair over and twisted the towel into it to help it dry a little more. I cleared my throat to make my presence known and Edward looked over at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but I was just looking around."

I started walking over towards him and he turned his face to the ground, took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. I lifted my hand to put it under his cheek to get him to look at me but he resisted. "What's bothering you Edward?"

"Nothing. I just shouldn't be in here right now. I'll, uh...I'll go back downstairs." He started to take off but I grabbed onto him before he could make it out of my bathroom door. He turned around slowly and looked into my eyes. He shook his head and turned away again.

"Just give me a minute to get something on and I'll be right out." I kept hold of his hand and led him to the couch that was in my bedroom. "Just stay up here, please?" He nodded and started looking around my bedroom. I went to my closet and shut the door most of the way and dropped the towel. I threw on some yoga pants and a tank top and ran a brush quickly through my long hair. I opened the door to see Edward standing in the same area I had left him in looking at my pictures on my bookcase. I walked back into my bedroom and lit the gas fireplace that was in there.

Walking back into the bedroom to see someone waiting on me was strange. I hadn't had anyone living with me for almost 2 years now. The more I thought about it, the more I seemed to smile. I missed having someone to come home to and to talk to about nothing in particular.

Taking him by his hand, I walked him to the couch in front of the fireplace. We sat down and I tucked my leg underneath me to face him.

We sat there watching the fire for a little while. I asked about his family. He was an only child, like me. His father, Carlisle, was a doctor here in Chicago and his mother, Esme, was in interior designer. They seemed like the perfect little family. He found out that I wrote a couple mystery books that sold relatively well.

"I left my wine downstairs, I'll be right back." I said standing to walk out of the room. I ran down the stairs quickly and grabbed the bottle and my glass. I didn't see Edwards glass so I assumed he brought it up with him.

When I walked back into my bedroom, he was looking at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. He turned around when he heard me walk into the room. "Is this you with your mom?"

"Yeah. I had just turned 5 when that picture was taken. She died in a car wreck a few months later" I started tearing up so I sucked in my emotions and raised my glass and the bottle. "More wine?"

"I'm so sorry Bella." I guess he could see that I didn't want to talk about it because he continued on like nothing had happened. "Sure, I'll have a little more. What is it? It's really good." He was walking over towards me so I turned the bottle towards him. "Vine Cliff Winery's 2007 Cabernet Sauvignon. Private Stock. This is really good Bella." He smiled at me and plucked the bottle from my hand to refill my glass. "I absolutely love Napa's wine. Have you been there recently?"

"I was there in early May for two weeks. It was amazing to be able to taste all those wines. I had an amazing time. Alice went with me and it was the most fun I'd had in a long time." I remembered.

"The summer I turned 21, my parents took me there on vacation. They said if I was going to drink, I should at least have some good wine before I ruined my palate with cheap beer." I laughed because that was very fitting because that's exactly what I did at that age.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me again. I sat my glass down on the mantle and walked over to him. I walked right up to him and pulled his head down to my level and kissed him again. I was slowly becoming addicted to the flow of energy that was there when I kissed him.

I heard him set his glass down too and felt his arms snake around my waist crushing me to him. We continued kissing until we couldn't breathe anymore and slowly disentangled ourselves from each other. "Wow." I couldn't tell if it came from me or him.

He sat down on the couch and pulled me down with him so I was straddling his hips, feeling his quite impressive bulge straining against his tight jeans, and began kissing me again. I felt his hands on my back again but this time they were working their way under the back of my tank top. I pulled away long enough to get my shirt over my head and leaned back in to kiss him again. I felt him pulling his shirt up too so I pulled away to let him get if off.

His hands felt amazing as they ran over the expanse of my back and up and down my sides. His thumbs barely grazed my nipples on the way up. My body arched into him. I might have moaned, I'm not quite sure. One of his hands slid down to my ass as the other held my back and I felt him stand up. Keeping my legs loosely around him I was praying he was taking me to my bed.

I felt the softness of my duvet and pillows as he let me go and pulled back to look at me. "Bella, you are so beautiful." He murmured as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

His lips left a tingling trail right down my neck until he hit my collar bone where I felt his teeth lightly graze my skin. The goose bumps that I felt rising on my skin had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. He kept kissing me until he reached my nipple and he took it in his mouth. He teased me with his tongue and teeth and moved over to show the other one the same attention.

My hands found hold in his hair and I silently begged him not to stop. His other hand was moving slowly down my side and I couldn't help the movement of my hips as he reached for the elastic on my pants. One of my hands had somehow released from his hair and had made its way to his pants too. I started to pop the button on his jeans when I felt his hand circle around my wrist and slowly move it away.

I looked down to see him smile as he kissed further down my body until he reached my bellybutton where I felt his tongue playing with the barbell it was pierced with. His kisses continued down my body until he hit fabric. With both of his hands the fabric was slowly pulled down my legs at an agonizing pace.

He looked up at me after he tossed them on the floor and bent down again to kiss the top of my left foot. His lips made the trek up my leg and before he hit the promised land, he nipped at my inner thigh and started all over with my right foot. I may have groaned a little. "Patience love" and a smirk was all I got out of him.

Once he had made his way up my right leg he lay down flat on his stomach and lifted my right leg over his shoulder before I felt his amazing tongue on my clit. I swear I heard him murmur 'heavenly' but it could also have been my subconscious reacting to his tongue.

I'm not sure what he was doing to me but the things his tongue could do would drive me insane if I wasn't careful. I felt a finger dip into me and it was slowly removed. He did this a couple times before adding another finger to my aching pussy. I felt myself start to let go as he curled his fingers and hit that magical spot. My walls started to clench around his fingers so he started working them faster. Just as he nipped at my clit with his teeth, I gave up the fight.

I came harder with his two fingers and tongue than I have in years. If that was any indication of what was to come, ha ha...pun definitely intended, I was going to be a very happy girl in the morning.

Working his way kissing back up my stomach I reached down and got his jeans in my hand and made quick work of his button fly. I pushed him over so I was on top of him and knelt between his knees and dragged his jeans off his legs and threw them on the floor.

Looking up at him, I could see from the tent in his boxers that his two fingers were nothing compared to what I was about to have in my aching pussy. I put my palm over him and stroked lightly causing his dick to jump in my hand. I guess he likes me.

I leaned up to kiss him and started the torturous kissing he had done to me. I leaned down and took his ear lobe in my mouth and slightly scraped my teeth against it. His answering moan was enough to let me know that he liked what I was doing. My teeth came down his jaw line biting every now and then as I slowly made my way to his lips.

His upper lip was between my teeth as I decided where to go. Stay here and kiss him all night or move down and see what he had hiding in his boxers. The decision was pretty easy. Giving him one last slow kiss, I started to slide down his body. My hands were exploring his sculpted chest slightly rubbing as I went along and my mouth was trailing kisses right behind them.

I nipped his bellybutton as my hands reached for the last scrap of fabric between us. I leaned back on my heels as I slowly revealed him to me. It was like opening an unknown gift. I wanted to do it slowly and take my time seeing it and at the same time, I wanted to just rip it off all at once. When his boxers were at his knees, I finally looked up. I might have moaned a little as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

I moved so I could get his boxers completely off and threw them on the floor. Working my way up to his face, I kissed him hard again for a couple minutes and started my decent back to his glorious cock. When my breasts came into contact with his straining cock on my way down, I felt him buck up into me. I gave him a little bit of pressure with my hands as he kept rocking slowly. I released my hands and kept trailing kisses down his body until I reached his cock.

Taking my time, I locked my eyes with his as I took his cock in my mouth. Teasing his leaking head with my tongue and sucking my cheeks in to apply a little pressure, I saw his eyes roll back as his hips bucked into my mouth. My right hand found the base of his cock and circled around because I knew I couldn't take the entire thing into my mouth. My mouth started its decent as I brought my hand up. I sucked in my cheeks as I brought my mouth back up again. I twirled my tongue around his head and started down again moaning this time. On my way back down, my hand was in sync with my mouth giving him the suction and pressure he needed. I had just closed my eyes and really gotten into it when I head him grunt "Enough".

His hands grabbed me under my arms and hauled me up his body. He positioned himself at my entrance and I told him "I'm on the shot and I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone in almost 2 years." I barely hear his "I'm clean, too" before I sank down on him. Once he was all the way in, I paused for a minute so I could get used to his size. After a brief pause, his hands came up to my waist and he squeezed lightly. My eyes connected with his glorious green ones and I started to rock above him. My hips were twisting and my legs were straining from not being used that way in so long.

I felt his arms wrap around my back as he crushed me to his chest. His mouth found mine as his hips took over the pace. He held on to me as he turned us over until he was on top of me. He was leaning over me on his elbows as his hips continued to piston slowly into me. His eyes never left mine as we continued to enjoy each other in the most primal of ways.

He leaned back on his calves and started thrusting into me at a brutal pace. His left arm reached down and hooked itself under my knee and brought it up at an amazing angle. He was hitting the spot over and over. "Touch yourself baby. I need you to come with me." He growled out as he chased his bliss.

My hand automatically went to where we were joined and I felt his cock plunging in and out of my pussy. My fingers found my nub and started to match his pace. Fuck. I hadn't had an orgasm in months and now I was going to have two in a matter of an hour.

His eyes left mine for a brief moment when he looked to where we were joined and he moaned. When his eyes flicked back to mine, his were darker then before. He leaned towards me being careful to not overstretch my leg and kissed me harder than he had all night. "Please Bella. I need you to come with me."

He leaned back and his right arm took hold of my other leg and brought about an even more glorious sensation. It only took a couple of thrusts this time before I exploded around him. My back went rigid, my toes curled and my eyes rolled back as he kept pumping through my orgasm. I had just opened my eyes when he hit his peak. He stilled in me momentarily and after a couple of jerky thrusts later, he put my legs back on the bed and laid back on top of me on his elbows with him still inside me.

We stayed there for a couple minutes just staring at each other before he pulled out of me and fell onto his side. We looked into each others eyes as we caught our breath. A slow smile spread across my face. He fell over on his back and reached for me. I turned on my side and snuggled into the crook of his arm. His hand came to my shoulder as his lips came to my forehead.

He kissed me once before he said "I think I need to take you on a date."

"I'd like that Edward. But we also need to talk to my dad. I don't want him to be blindsided by his daughter being in a relationship with on of his Sergeants." I said. I know my dad always said to stay away from cops, but I think that he had a special spot reserved for Edward otherwise he wouldn't have had him as the lead on the sting they were involved in tonight. Wow. Had it only been a few hours ago when I first met Edward for the first time? I felt like I had known him for a long time.

I looked back up at him and he smiled as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He just smiled at me and pulled me in closer. I put my arm around his chest and started to drift off. I felt him move a little and shortly thereafter I felt the blanket wrap around me. His breathing evened out and I fell asleep within minutes.

When I awoke the next morning, I was in bed alone. I looked around and saw that Edward's jeans were gone but his tee shirt was still on the floor. He didn't have a car so he couldn't have gone too far. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned myself up a little. Going to sleep with my hair wet hadn't done it any favors but it was worth it.

I hopped into the shower to rise off and fix my hair. I had just rinsed the shampoo out of my hair when I heard the shower door click open and a moment later I felt Edwards hands on my body. One of his arms went around my shoulders and one went around my waist as he brought me closer to him. He kissed my neck. "I brought you some food but I think we can eat it cold. I need you again. Please Bella."

I nodded as he turned me around and picked me up by my thighs as my back found the cold tile of the wall. He was buried in me before I could even shiver from the cold. His eyes never left mine as we made love against the shower wall. It wasn't long before we both found our release. He sat me down on my shaking feet and we cleaned each other up. He shut the water off as I grabbed 2 towels and handed one to him.

We dried off and headed out to my bedroom where I saw a tray with some pancakes and bacon on a plate and some sliced strawberries in a bowl. "This looks amazing Edward. Thank you." I turned around to give him a kiss but instead he just says "Let's eat love. We need to replenish the calories that we've been burning off."

I humphed as I went into my closet and didn't even bother to close the door this time as I changed. I put on a pair of tight shorts and a tee shirt. I grabbed a pair of Jacob's running shorts and one of my dads' old CPD - POLICE tee shirts with SWAN on the back in bold black lettering. I tossed them at Edward as I walked back into the room and he stood up and dropped the towel. Apparently he wasn't shy at all. I stared unabashedly at him as he dressed. He quirked his eyebrow at me when he pulled on the obviously men's running shorts. "They're Jacob's. He leaves clothes here sometimes after we go running. Plus, they're comfortable and I wear them when I clean. Don't judge."

He just nods his head pulls the tee shirt on. "I like having my name on you." I joke as I pick up a strawberry and pop it into my mouth.

"I'd like having my name on you better. Maybe I should wear this home and bring you one of mine back. I want you to be mine Bella. Say that you will. Please." He says as he comes closer to me and runs his hands down my arms.

Just as I'm about to respond, I hear my doorbell ring. Leaning up, I give him a quick peck on the lips and head down to the front door. Looking through the peep hole, I see my dad standing there with another officer in uniform. I mumble "shit" under my breath as I open the door and step outside before he can come in. I'm not sure how he is going to respond to Edward being in my house this early in the morning.

"Daddy. What are you doing here this early in the morning? I said I'd come to you to do the statement." I'm trying to get him out of here before he insists on coming inside.

"Bells, it's almost noon. I just figured you slept in so I came to you. Can we come in please?" He is leaning towards the door because I've never kept him out of my house before.

"Fine. But can I talk to you alone first. Please?" The other officer nods his head and walks around the house to give us some privacy. "Daddy. You know that I'm a grown woman. Right?"

He grumbles in response.

"And you know that I haven't been in very many relationships. Right?"

Another grumble from him.

"I just wanted to warn you that I have someone here with me daddy. A man. Someone that I think I could love. Will you keep an open mind and meet him?" I'm hoping that Edward is ready for this. I know we talked about it briefly but this is so soon. I was hoping for a little more time alone before my dad found out about it.

He gives me a little nod and waves his hand at me to tell me to get on with it.

I open the door and we walk inside. "I'll be right back." He sits down on the couch and pulls out his gun. Jeez. He's trying to intimidate Edward.

I turn around and walk back up the stairs to my bedroom. Edward is sitting on my bed with a resigned look on his face. "So, you wanna meet my dad? Officially." I walk over to him and pull his legs apart so I can stand in between them. "I want to be yours Edward." I thread my fingers into his hair and pull him to me to give him a kiss.

He kisses me back and smiles as he pulls away. "I'd love to Bella." He grabs my hand and we head to the top of the stairs. I take in a deep breath and notice Edward is doing the same thing. We head down the stairs and I peek around the corner to see my dad is looking at pictures on my walls.

Clearing my throat to get his attention, I squeeze Edward's left hand and look up at him and give him a small smile. He smiles at me before releasing my hand "Superintendent Swan. It's nice to meet you. Officially."

My dad has turned around and is trying to rein in his displeasure. I know that he likes Edward and respects him as a police officer. He has no reason not to like him as my boyfriend. "Edward. Didn't expect this. But I guess that if I had to pick someone for my Bella, you would be at the top of the list." He takes Edwards outstretched had and places his larger one in it.

My dad finally releases Edward and I go get the officer who is waiting on my porch. He comes in and I give my statement with Edward holding my hand the whole time.

:::::{SSD}:::::

A few months later, Alec is sentenced to 20 years in prison for his crimes against me and other women because he kept using fake identities when he would go out with them. Apparently I wasn't the first one to turn him down. He just made the mistake of thinking he was better than the Chicago Police Department.

Chapter End Notes:

Everything in this story is completely made up. I've only been to Chicago once so I don't have first hand knowledge of how their police department works. I researched as much as I could but that only gets you so far. I also made up the bar. I know that in my home state, you can't give out 'free' drinks. I doubt you can in Chicago either. It's all fiction so please don't be upset if I get some details wrong.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
